


Festivids:Defiance "Breathe Me"

by svala



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped between the past and the future, surrounded by pain and violence, Irisa and Nolan try to survive, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivids:Defiance "Breathe Me"

This is a Festivids video, done for ohvienna

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

**Title:** Breathe Me  
 **Lenght:** 4.05 min.  
 **File:** 30+ MB WMV  
 **Music:** "Breathe Me" by Sia

**Character:** Irisa  & Nolan  
 **Category:** character, drama, action

**SPOILER:** ALL of Defiance season 1

VIMEO STREAMING

 

password: breatheme 

DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3umpes7v28fl%0A)  



End file.
